


dark blue

by honeymoontears



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoontears/pseuds/honeymoontears
Summary: ‚We need to talk‘. Farah couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw the note, written in perfect cursive. She knows it’s dangerous to meet her, to see her again and remember their past. She still runs into her own dark paradise.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Rosalind
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	dark blue

‘We need to talk.’  
She would recognise her handwriting everywhere, her cursive was near perfect. But why would she need to talk? To tell her she’s sorry?  
Farah had to admit, it wasn’t fashionable to just lock her away like that, for 16 years. She had it coming, she reminded herself. Rosalind had it coming. She had to kill these people without telling her team. Without telling her.   
Oh she hasn’t seen her in so long, her face was a vague memory of the woman she was once close with. She still had her sketches, locked away in the depths of her closet, hoping to never see them again.   
But here she sat, on the floor, her clothes scattered around her, looking into the grey eyes. Nothing, Farah thought, nothing would come close to her. Not a drawing, not a painting, not even a photo would capture everything she had.  
There has always been more to Rosalind than what was visible. In a picture, her blue eyes appeared, not lapis, not turquoise but cerulean. It was more a stormy sea than a bright blue sky. Something she could drown in. Rosalind was a sea herself. You trust her in some ways, you tell her your secrets, your desires and wishes. You drown in her arms and let the waves roll onto you. But there is something about her sea, which made her uneasy.   
You never know the ocean. You never know its dark secrets, if you’re not careful, not cautious enough, you’ll drown. And no one will pull you out. You’ll never explore the depths, because you don’t know what lays down there. Do you even want to know?   
Farah thought she would, she risked drowning just to know the sea and its secrets and wishes. But she lost herself in the blue. Sooner or later she forgot the shade of blue, forgot what she knew and what she didn’t. Forgot why she’s trapped. All she knew was that it felt nice.   
It felt nice to float, to not worry. Knowing the sea will hold her, keep her safe.   
But just like the ocean, Rosalind was unpredictable, erratic even. Soon the depths hurt and the pressure got too big to handle, so Farah had to try and get out. But where to go if all you know is blue? If there is no one to hold your hand?  
She only managed it once she locked her away, once she didn’t need to get into the ocean. Even if that was the only desire she ever had.   
But not everything was a stormy sea. Not everything was erratic and scary. Sometimes her cheeks were pink like fresh roses in spring. Sometimes she spoke calming words from her red lips. Lips wrapping her in satin, keeping her warm and safe. Making her feel loved.   
Sometimes her white hair was loose and you saw a glimpse of empathy, a glimpse of love.   
But that was so long ago. Farah couldn’t enjoy spring. Not without the dark clouds following her, suffocating her mind. Everything reminded her of Rosalind. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. Always a memory she held tight.   
“We both know, it’s not fashionable to love me”, she said.   
“I don’t care. There’s nobody for me but you.” Meaningless words she said, a wine glass in her hand. But were they? After all these years she still remembers, she still couldn’t let go of the sea and build a life on land.   
“We could just leave, you know? Or what you want to do.”   
She still remembers Roas’s chuckle. “We make the rules, dear. But truly I cannot leave. I can’t go to other realms when here, I am most powerful.”  
Thinking back, there had been so many red flags. So many warnings Farah chose to ignore. 

She remembers the first day after 16 years, when she finally looked at the photographs again and let the sea fill her body. When she allowed herself to remember.  
She pulled herself away from the sketch, threw the dried roses across her room.  
‘We need to talk.’   
Farah read the note over and over again. Where? By the lake?   
She paced across her room, looking for clues. Rosalind knew she would find a solution, she always did. Even if it was too late.  
She opened the paper again, nothing but a violet. A single flower fell onto her desk. Dark blue.   
“Say you want me too.”  
Dark blue, dark water? Deep water? The river, but no, that would be too easy. She hated the river, hated the rushing water.  
Dark blue, dark blue, dark blue.   
“We could go to the ocean, the blue. Paradise.” She forgot to count Rosa’s broken promises. It was just one in many.   
Dark blue. Blue paradise. Dark paradise.  
The graveyard.   
She grabbed her coat - the dark blue coat - and left her room, stormed through the hallways onto the yard. She had to seem professional, calm. But her fast steps soon became running. Running into her own dark paradise.   
“Finally”, she heard a soft voice behind her. “I knew you’d come.”

“But if you send for me, I’ll come. If you call for me, you know I'll run.” Words a teenager sings when they think they found love. The truth was, she didn’t lie. After all these years both women remember exactly this sentence. And Farah would do anything to erase it. 

“What do you want.”  
“That’s not to greet an old friend, right?”   
Farah knew she stood behind her. She knew how her blue eyes waited patiently for her to turn around and lose herself again.   
“You nearly drowned for such a silly thing.”  
“We”, Farah corrected, “we nearly drowned. Don’t say you didn’t lose yourself.” Somewhere, somewhen she had to realize that Rosa may never loved her. That she was just playing, waves tumbling her back and forth.   
“Oh I did. But you drowned, darling. You would’ve gone till the end of the world for me. Admirable.”  
Farah wanted to say something, wanted to protest. But the truth is, she would have done exactly that.   
“I know.”   
She finally turned around, her breathing accelerated, her hands became sweaty and her heart, oh her heart dared to explode.  
“I haven’t told anyone. Just like we promised. Have you?” She asked.   
“I haven’t. Who am I going to tell? The mice in the basement?” Rosalind replied sharply and sat down on the bench.  
Farah looked away, not wanting to meet her blue eyes.   
It was something they agreed on. Not telling anyone. What kind of image would that give? The mentor dating one of their students?   
Rosalind, the most powerful fairy, gives in to love? The emotionally unavailable woman would drop her covers for someone not as nearly as powerful as her?

She ached to tell Farah what has been on her mind since she last saw her.   
“I lost myself when I lost you.”   
Farah looked up, trying to understand what Rosa just said. A million emotions rushed through her body. She hurried to the bench, afraid she might fall.   
“I hated that thought. I hated you. Yet, I felt alone. How couldn’t I? In that prison of yours. I’ve been alone before. Before you. I know how to stare at the dark, with no thoughts. How to handle the silence. But for reasons unknown to me, I couldn’t handle it this time.”  
Farah was speechless. She tried to process these words. Deciding whether she should give in, to tell her yes. Yes, I held you tight in my mind, I never allowed myself to forget nor forgive you.   
“We both know the history of violence that surrounds you”, she replied. Her voice was dry, she couldn’t concentrate when that woman was near her.  
“I’m not scared, I have nothing to lose.”  
“Oh dear. You do. Don’t try to be reasonable. You have so much to lose, and you lost enough didn’t you?”  
“For example?”, she Farah asked. She knew enough but she still wanted to know what Rosalind thought of her.   
“Your voice, after just one night with me-”  
“That’s enough”, she interrupted, “you couldn’t even walk the next day.”  
“I’m still upset about that. But you could lose so much, try to be resistant at least. What about the girl? She has great potential, too bad she doesn’t trust you completely.”  
“Leave Bloom out of this”, she hissed.   
“You fell for me in an instant, didn’t you? I remember seeing you, your twenty five year old self in the uniform. I always hated them, they hid your body.”  
“I hate you.”   
“You don’t, Farah.”  
Rosalind knew her. After all these years she still knew her.   
“I hate doing this you know? Telling you my plans.”  
“What plans?”  
“They no longer need you, darling. They have me now and it’s so good dear Bloom and her friends aren’t here. Maybe somewhere this girl likes you. Maybe she’ll miss you. But we both know you can’t give her what she needs. You’re too soft, keeping all this from her.”  
Farah hit her. Across the face she wanted to hold so dearly.   
“Easy, darling.” Rosalind laughed. Farah didn’t know what to do. All these emotions she had, all the sadness was now anger and if she couldn’t control it, who knows what would happen.   
Rosa towered in front of her, getting closer and closer.   
“I’ll tell them you’re on vacation.” She smiled, before she closed the gap between them.   
She wanted to push her away. To slap her, scream at her. Playing with her all these years, even if she was locked away. But in that delicate moment she couldn’t do anything but kiss her.   
And as fast as it started, it ended as she just felt Rosalind’s hand on her chest and being pushed away.   
Pushed into the deep ocean.


End file.
